Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding stand assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are more and more different kinds of portable electronic device, such as notebook, digital photo frame, desktop all-in-one computer with display, thin television and so on, which have become necessary electronic devices for work or entertainment of people.
A back cover of the abovementioned portable electronic device can be provided with a supporting frame so as to be set up on the desktop for users to operate or view images. When the hinge structure is utilized for support, however, it is difficult to effectively avoid the display from large shakes if the force applied by the user touches the display is only stopped by the torsion of the hinge structure itself. When the link and the torsion spring are utilized for support, touching the top of the display by the user may result in raising, shaking or even toppling. In addition, most products cannot allow the user to open the supporting frame by only one hand so as to result in inconvenience for operating.